


I promise I will

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franks just started high school and is being bullied. Gerard was making up one last  semester. He stands up for Frank in the hall. Will they fall of in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise I will

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero Gerard and Mikey Way do not belong to me. They belong to themselves. This is fiction fake I made it up.  
> Jumps Between Frank and Gerard's pov

Frank's POV  
I was miserable in high school. I could honestly say that I hated it. I am only 5'4' and most of the kids are bigger then me. I have been sick on and off ever since I started my freshman year. I try to not look anyone in the eye as I walk down the hall with my head held down. My hair is short, it's not super short and I dyed it black. I am skinny and pale. I think most of that is what causes them to pick on me; maybe I look weak. I am sure my lip and nose ring only makes it worse. I however will not let them change my mind about how I want to look. I do not think I am attractive and it is obvious the girls don't think I am either. But that doesn't matter to me; all I want to do is play music anyway. I just want to scrape by and get the hell out of here. So, when they slam me in to the locker in the hall or trip me I do not have to fight back.  
I am a loner anyway and they out number me. I have been stuffed into lockers but I wont let them see me break. When I was in the hall one of the football players grabbed me around the neck and held me against a locker. I don't struggle or try to get away. You are little faggot, aren't you? He hisses in my face. I didn't say anything but he doesn't expect an answer either. 

Gerard's POV  
I want don't want them to pick on the little boy with the piercings because I honestly feel bad for him.  
People have always left me alone. I have been lucky that way. I hide behind my long black hair by brushing it over my face. I do not talk much other then to my little brother Mikey it's his second year of high school. I was supposed to have graduated last year but I got pneumonia and missed a lot school. I have to make up a semester for the credit that I need for collage. At twenty now I am older then any of the students and that makes the younger kids stay away from as well.  
I have been watching this kid for the last month be pushed around. I hate it and I am so tired of it; I want to reach out to him. It's Friday afternoon and a football player has slammed him up against a locker. He doesn't even fight back. He just glares at the much bigger boy. I can't take anymore and I stalk over to them and demand that he lets the younger boy go. They are shocked to hear me speak and startled by me approaching them.  
He lets go of the young, frail boy and turns to glare at at me. What the fuck did you say, vampire boy? He snarled.  
I didn't even raise my voice as I spoke, I said let the boy go.  
He got in my face staring me down. What are you going to do about it?  
I am going to fuck you up if you don't, I said.  
He bursts out laughing with his friends joining in.  
I am very pale like the boy they pick on. I am even thinner then he is because I am taller and I look like I am not that strong but my looks are deceiving. I am not afraid of this stupid jock and I don't back down. He pushes me hard but I stand my ground pushing him back. Then he gets really angry and tries to punch me but I side step it. I grab him by the hair slamming his face into the locker. He struggles in my grip as i hold him hard against the locker.  
I am only going to tell you this once, I tell him. You leave that boy alone or I will fuck you up. I still haven't raised my voice. His friend look at us in shock. I throw him to the ground and turn to the boy. Are you okay? I ask him as the jocks make their escape. He doesn't look at me or even speak he just nods. I smile under my long black mane but he cant see it. Do you have lunch now? I ask him. He again doesn't speak just nods trembling. Would you like to have lunch with me? For the first time he looks up at me, his breath hitching in his throat. I, he says, his perfect lips trembling. His tongue flicks out to wet his dry lips and he starts again, yes, I'd like that.  
I stick my hand out, taking his and shaking it. I am Gerard. I tell him. He tells me his name is Frank in one the sweetest voices I have ever heard. I let go of his and turn heading down the hall. I hear his footsteps behind me as he follows me down the hall.  
I stop at my locker and pull out my lunch. I always bring my own lunch because I do not go to the lunch room. I spend lunch in empty storage room. It just got some desks in it and its quiet. Shutting my locker, he follows me to my room. I offer him half my sandwich. It's tuna and whip cream, I tell him. He makes a face and says that it's just gross. I laugh and give him some chips instead. He takes them, tears them open and starts munching on them loudly as we sit in a couple of the desks that we pushed together. I share my coke with him and he seems grateful. When we finished lunch, I pull out my pad and start sketching. He watches me with interest as we talk.

Franks POV  
I watch him pull out sketch pad and he starts to draw. For the first time I get a good look at him as he pushes his hair out of his face. And my breath catches as I take him in. He is beautiful and I do not think he knows.  
So, Frank why don't you stand up for yourself? He asks me.  
I just want to make music and get the hell out of here, I tell him.  
He stops sketching to look at me and I bite my bottom lip. I can feel my cheeks flush but I hope in this room he can't see it. We hadn't turned on the light, so, it's dim in here. The only light in the room is from the windows and it is mostly blocked by the stack of desks and some shelves that had been put over in front them. It was also a cloudy day and looked as if it might rain.  
What do you do play an instrument or do you sing?  
I can do both pretty well, I tell him. I write a lot of songs, I share with him. He smiles at me and my stomach drops. How had I never noticed this perfect creature before now. I wasn't even aware I was attracted to men until this moment.  
You're staring, he says quietly.  
What? I stutter. I'm not. I mean you're beautiful, I blurt out. I don't now why my brain wasn't working with my mouth. I had little time to realize what I had just said and when I did I was horrified. My brain shrieked that I didn't even know if he liked boys. You're a fag and a loser. I jumped up, tears in my eyes and run for the door.  
I didn't even get to the door before he grabbed me. Frank, wait, he said. I just stood there my back to him, my shoulders slumped and staring down at my stupid beat up converse. Please look at me? He asks me softly.  
I shake my head refusing to turn around. He puts his hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn around. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I tell him not looking up.  
He reaches out, taking my chin in his hand and forces me to look up. Frank, I think you are pretty as well.I am shocked when he says this to me. Look, I would love to hear some of your music. Gerard tells me. Why don't you come to my house and you can bring an instrument because I assume that you play. I nod dumbly and he smiles at me. It is time for us to go but I will pick you up Friday.  
OK, I say smiling brightly at him. I leave the room happy for the first time since high school started.  
It's Friday and I haven't spoken to him since that day and it is making me feel like he might have forgotten about me. He is all that I can think about.  
Around five thirty there is knock at my door. Get the door, hunny, my mom calls from the kitchen.  
I heave my ass up ,off the sofa and head to the door. I pull the door open to find a boy that is familiar from school but that I have never met before. He is very tall and extremely skinny. He was quite attractive but I had no idea who he was. His voice trembled when he asked me, are you Frank?  
Yes, I told him nodding.  
I am Mikey, we go to school together. I am Gerard's brother, he's waiting for you in the car. I told him to give me moment and I ran into the kitchen to tell my mom I was going off with some friends.  
OK, hunny. Stay out trouble. She says as I slipped on my red hoodie.  
I follow Mikey to the car where Gerard is sitting behind the wheel of the car. He flashes me a smile as Mikey opened the door. He climbed into the back seat leaving the front one next to Gerard for me. Did you forget something? He questions me.  
I forgot my guitar but I can, he cut me off.  
Never mind, he says, I have one at my house.  
I nod as he pulls out of the driveway. It's quiet in the car almost awkward as we drive to his house. It only take about fifteen minutes but it felt more like an hour in the silence. When we arrived, we all got out of his car and I followed him and his brother to the front door.  
Once inside Mikey disappeared and I followed Gerard to the kitchen. He offered me a coke to drink. I took it from him then followed him downstairs to his room in the basement. I sat on the edge of his bed, stiff and uncomfortable as he shut the door. When he turns to see me and he laughs at how uncomfortable I look. He tells me that I can relax and that he wont bite unless I want him to.  
I laugh awkwardly as he picks up his guitar and hands it to me.  
Play something for me, he says.  
I nod and start strumming.  
That is really good he tells me.

Gerard's POV  
I watches the pretty young boy sitting on my bed playing the guitar. He is really good. I wonder if knows how good he really is. I smile at him and he smiles back shyly. I want this boy, I realize that right away and he obviously finds me attractive he damn well blurted it out the day we met. He was several years younger and I shouldn't want him but I do. I grab my pad and sketch him as he plays. I am very pleased with my sketch when I finish. I am slightly startled when he speaks to me.  
Can I see it? he asks setting down the guitar. He comes and stands next to me admiring what I have on the paper. It's really gorgeous he tells me. Just like you I tell him. His cheek flush and he ducks his head looking down at the floor. I cant help my self I stand up and grab his arm. I drag him over to the bed and tell him to sit. He sits down shifting uncomfortably. I reach out caressing his cheek and he nuzzles my hand. I am not sure that he is even aware that he is doing it. I take his face in my hands and press my lips against his. He leans further into me opening his mouth, letting his tongue slide out and lick at my lip. I slide my tongue out to caress his tongue. The kiss is slow, very soft and unhurried. I want to crawl inside this lovely boy and just die there, I think to myself. He whimpers when I break the kiss.  
That was amazing. He tells me breathless with his eyes bright and shining. He reaches up to touch his lips with a smile. I quickly realize he has never kiseed anyone before.  
Was this your first kiss? I ask him.  
He nods at me not meeting my eyes. I hope it was OK, he says awkwardly.  
It was great, I tell him. I sit down on the bed next to him. I really like you I tell him.  
I really like you too, he says. Do you think your mom would let you stay the night? I ask him.  
She'd freak out on me if she knew how old you were.  
How about if you tell her that you are staying with Mikey? I ask.  
He nods, yeah she'd probably let me.  
He pulls out his phone and calls his mom. He has a short conversation with her before clicking his phone off. Yes, she said I could stay the night, he tells me.  
I nod and we sit on bed talking for while before Mikey comes down to watch some movies with us. He has a twisted dark sense of humor laughing at things in the horror movies that shouldn't be funny. I find my eyes wander to him instead of watching the movie. I love his laugh, it's very cute. It's nice how well he gets along with my brother, he as well has no friends at school. We watch movies until about one am before he starts yawning. Mikey leaves us to head to bed.  
He says, I can't get comfortable in these Jeans, is it cool if I just sleep in boxers.  
I grin at him and tell him that it's just fine. In my head I am thinking how I cant wait to see him in his boxers. He tugs his shirt off and tosses it on the floor then shimmys out of his jeans. He had on bright red boxers. He then crawls up in my bed lying down and tugging the blanket up to his waist. I can't help but look at his milky chest. My fingers are itching to touch his skin but I don't. I settle in next to him, our sides barely touching.  
I blink at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. I listen to him breathing next to me. When his breathing slows down and evens out, I realize he's fallen asleep. I turn to look at him propping myself up on my elbow. I feel like such a creep watching him like this but I just can't help myself. He really is exquisite. His mouth soft, full and pink is open slightly. His lashes flutter against his pale cheeks. His pale stomach is slightly pudgy at the was it. I stop that train of thought; cutting it off right away. I stay like that for a long time just watching his chest rise and fall. I want to touch him, run my hands all over his white skin. But I don't; I keep my hands to myself and stay like that until I fall asleep.  
The next morning I am woken up by his soft kiss on my lips. I open my eyes confused for a moment. I blink until my eyes focus and I see that it is him. I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. When we break apart we are both breathless.  
We spend a lot together after that. We eat lunch together at school. I walk with him to his classes. We go places together and sometimes Mikey comes to. We spend every moment that we can together over the last three months touching and stealing kisses. We never go any further and I do not ask him to. I find places to sketch him. I have an entire book full of just him. Sometimes we go to get coffee or even a movie. We take turns picking the things we see. I look at him sadly thinking I will graduate in two months. I won't be at school with him anymore and I realize when I start college that I will have less time with him.  
I decided right then and there that I am going to go to college near home so that I can stay with him.  
Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? I ask him. Yes, Gee, I do. You know I love being with you, he tells me. 

Frank's POV  
When I get to his house, we have diner with his parents and Mikey. I try to be as polite as I can. After dinner Gerard and I head to his room. We watch TV for while,holding hands with our fingers entwined. I had made my decision and I was going to get what I wanted tonight. I lean into Gee, start kissing his neck and he groans softly biting his lips.  
Frank, he says in warning but I ignore him. I let my fingers gently run circles on his thigh and just a little to close to his crotch. He reaches out to still my hand. Frank, you can't do that. I won't be able to control myself. I let my hand move to his crotch and start rubbing his dick through his pajama pants. Frank, he warns me again.  
I lean in and whisper in his ear. I have waited to long, Gee, I want you so much, just let me suck you off.  
His entire body trembles for a moment. Frank, I don't think, he starts and I cut him off.  
Please, Gee. I whisper and squeeze his crotch.  
Are you sure that you are ready for this? He asks me.  
I don't answer him but instead push my hand under the elastic band on his pj's. I run my hand gently over his cock pulling a whimper from him.  
You are not wear any underwear, I say, but he already knows that. He is pressing into my hand and grinding. I grab at his pjs tugging them off his hips and freeing his hard dick. It is standing proud and it is quite large. My mouth waters at the sight of the leaking precum. I reach out wrapping my hand around it and begin to stroke it.  
Frank I, he says but it cuts off with moan as I continue to stroke him.  
I can't take it anymore I need to taste him, I crawl between his legs dropping my head to lick and nibble at his thighs. He whimpers above me. I feel awkward and inexperienced. I am sure he's done this before and I don't know what I am doing. My tongue moves up to lap at the precum and I lick at his slit tasting him on my tongue.  
I look up meeting his eyes, I don't know what I am doing, I tell him.  
It's OK, you don't have to. He tells me.  
No, Gee, I want to. I say and take him in my mouth wrapping my lips around him as tight as I can. I slide down as fast as I can on his dick until he hits the back of throat. I don't manage to take all of him in because he so big but I do the best that I can. I slid up and down on his shaft, wrapping my hand around the base to stroke what's not in my mouth. He is moaning now above me. I can tell he is trying not to move his hips. He reaches down and places his hand on my head, stroking my hair.  
Oh that's it, Frankie, just like that he mumbles. He tells me how to do what he likes. It doesn't take him long before he's cumming in my mouth. I suck him trying to swallow every drop of his cum as he spurts in my mouth. When he finally stops, I let his limp cock slide out my mouth. I wipe the cum off of my chin with my shirt sleeve. I almost scared to meet his eyes.  
That was amazing, Gerard says breathlessly. He pulls me up and kisses me hard. When I need air, I finally pull away to catch my breath. He puts his hand on my crotch and starts rubbing me through my boxers. I am achingly hard and the front my boxers is damp. He pushes them off of my hips and lets my erection spring free. He doesn't waste his time stroking me as he immediately takes me into his mouth.  
He slides up and down my shaft and he slides off to lap at the precum on my head causing my hips to buck. Then he slides me back into his mouth as he puts his fingers into my mouth and I suckle them. He pulls them out and teases my hole making me whimper and beg. I don't know what I was begging for and when he side his finger into me it hurt a little. Then he curved his finger against my prostate and I forgot all about the pain. My hips bucked wildly but he didn't try to stop me, he just let me fuck his mouth. It didn't take me long before I shot my load in his mouth. He then nursed my cock until I was completely spent. He let my cock slip from his his mouth and eased his finger out of me. He nuzzled my pubes before he kissed thigh and then he pulled me into his arms.  
I laid down with him tucking my head into the crook of his neck. It was quiet for long time.  
I should put my boxers back on, I told him. I pulled them on quickly before curling back up into his arms. I was so warm and he made me feel safe. Gee, I called his name.  
Hmmm, he hummed.  
I love you, I said softly. I felt him go stiff for a moment like I had said something stupid and I jerked away. I am sorry, Gee. I didn't mean to mess things up. I started to sob, jumping up and I fled the room.

Gerard's POV  
I wasn't expecting him to just tell me he loved my like that. I want rigid for moment because I was startled. I realzed I loved him too but I didn't get to tell him because he freaked out, started crying and ran from the room.  
He was almost to the kitchen when he ran right into Mikey in the dark knocking them both to the ground. Mikey was startled as he got up dusting himself off before he helped Frank up too. Sorry,Mikey, He sobbed before he fled out the door. Gee, what did you do? Mikey asked as I came running through the kitchen but I ignored him. I caught up to Frank half way down the driveway. Wrapping him in my arms. Frank, wait. I pleaded as he struggled. I pulled him to the ground and tugged him into my lap. He sobbed in my arms with his head on my shoulder.  
I stroked his hair and then spoke to him in a soothing voice. Frank, it's OK. I love you too.  
Slowly, his sobs tapered off. After a few minutes, he said, you don't have to say that because you don't mean it.  
I forced him to look at me. I love you, Frankie. He kisses me hard, it's sloppy and it's wet but I don't mind. I pick him up in my arms and carry him back into the house.  
From the kitchen comes Mikey's voice, I see you two worked it out, he laughed.  
Shut up, Mikey. I said as I passed by him. I took Frank back down to my room and I put him in my bed, curling up around him and holding him protectively.  
Frank's POV  
It was the end of the semester. Gerard and I have been together for five months now. I am heart broken that he is graduating and I will still be here. I am miserable and moping around. I know he's going to go to collage and will find someone new. He tries to console me but I can't stop being miserable. I won't tell him what's wrong. I just don't know how wrong I am.  
When the new semester starts he's there every day when I get out of school to pick me. He spends all evening with me every day until I have to go home. I spend the night with him every weekend. The only thing that changed had been him leaving high school. I started hanging out with Mikey all the time at school and even at home when Gerard was busy. We got along so well and it was fun. I was there one Friday because we were out of school for teachers work day. Mikey and I were playing a video a game just me and him. Gerard was at college and their parents were at work. He cleared his throat and looked at me very seriously.  
Are you fucking Gerard? He asked.  
My eyes bugged out in shock. What? No. I snapped.  
Don't you want to be? He asked curiously.  
I realized that he wasn't trying to be a dick that he was just interested.  
I do want to. I love Gerard and I have been ready. I am just scared.  
He nodded. I am sorry for prying, he said.  
Don't be, it's cool, you love your brother and you want him to be happy.  
Mikey nodded biting his bottom lip nervously before he spoke. Frank, I have to tell you something he said.  
OK, I said curious.  
Gerard loves you, like a lot and I just thought you should know. He shrugs as he picks up the video game controller again. He didn't say anything else about it, he just went back to playing his game.  
I couldn't get what he had said to me out of my head. That night I spent at their house. I had been over with him ever since he'd been home. I waited as long as I could until I was sure everyone else was in bed except maybe Mikey. I leaned into him and kissed his neck softly.  
Gerard, I whispered close to his ear making him shiver.  
What is it, Frankie? He asked sweetly.  
I want you to fuck me please? I blurted out in a rush.  
He grabbed the remote and turning the TV off then he turned to look at me. Frank, I want that so much but I don't know if you're ready.  
I stood up pulling all my clothes off and threw them onto the floor. I crawled back on to the bed and climbed right into his lap. I squirmed in his lap.  
OK. OK. He laughed. He laid me down on the bed and started kissing, licking and nibbling all over my body. He went on like this until I was ready to die with need.  
I pleaded. Gee, please, but he just shushed me. His hands were all over me and caressing me. He reached in his bed side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He popped the top off, squirted some on his fingers and rubbed it around. He spread my cheeks apart to reveal my tight virgin pucker to him. He eased a finger in me, stroking in and out. I wanted him to hurry but he took his time. He easily worked his second finger in teasing me open as he scissored his fingers in me. He finally worked in the third finger and it hurt but I didn't care and I let him fill me with his fingers.  
I was begging incoherently now. My cock was throbbing and leaking. Gee, please, I need you now.  
I felt empty as he removed his fingers while I whimpered and I watched him wide eyed as he greased his cock with the lube. He placed the head against my opening. I wanted him so much and I wanted to scream out in frustration. He was so gentle when he popped the head in. He moved slow as he filled me an inch at time. I could feel him stretching me and it hurt but I loved it. I grabbed his shoulder stilling myself against the intrusion. Once he was in me fully with his body pressed together with mine, he stilled. He waited letting me adjust. He didn't move soon enough for me so, I started wiggling my hips. Gee, please, before it kills me.  
He laughed but started moving slowly in and out me holding me tight. Soon it wasn't enough, I needed him to move faster. Gee. please, harder and faster, I begged like wanton slut. He picked up the pace until he was pounding into me violently. He bit my ear, so fucking hot and tight, he grumbled in my ear. Gonna make you so sore that you won't be able to walk for a week. Mine, he grumbled out louder.  
His words were incoherent. Love you so much, he said before he reached down to take my leaking cock in his hand. He stroked my hard on relentlessly and he angled his hips so he kept hitting my prostate. I was so gone I didn't care what he said or did to me. I came violently all in his hand and on the bed beneath me. I spasmed and tightened around him pulling him over the edge. He filled my ass with his cum and it was so full it leaks out and down my ass cheeks. He kissed me really hard as he let his cock slide out of me. He collapsed on me, more smushing me.  
Get off, I said pushing him to the side. As he rolled over he faced me laughing.  
He kissed my nose and again told me loved me.  
I love you too, Gee, I told him.  
He got this strange look in his eyes and pulled me as close to him as he could. Frankie, don't ever leave me, ok? He asked almost sounding unsure.  
I try to get even closer to him like we're one. I will never leave you, Gee. I promise. I love you and I always will.  
He hums contented, feeling happy and knowing I mean every word.


End file.
